


The Avengers and One War Criminal

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just the avengers chilling, cute fluffiness, Loki is there too, Truth or dare is played.





	The Avengers and One War Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (prompt is actually for all the characters in next year's Avengers movie and anyone else you want to include, I just couldn't deal with that entire list of names)
> 
> Some downtime for the new Avengers team. Any ships or gen is fine, just have them sitting around chatting and taking a break after saving the world, or a slow weekend morning at the mansion or movieverse equivalent, or a team bonding night watching movies, or something like that.

Steve was exhausted. It had only been two weeks since Loki had arrived at the tower on probation and already he had tried to escape 18 times, blown up the toaster, the microwave, the oven, the new microwave and the coffee machine and tried to throw Tony and Clint out a window. Steve was close to telling Thor to change tactics and just lock him up for good, but Thor insisted that his brother was still good deep down and that interacting with other people might help. So here they were. Having a movie night. A disney marathon to be exact. Steve wasn't entirely sure how they all ended up agreeing. Natasha certainly didn't seem like the Disney type. But Lion King seemed to shut Loki up pretty quick so here they were, halfway through Tangled all collapsed on couches. Steve relaxed into Tonys chest. If only it call always be like this. No world to save, no drama, just the avengers and that one war criminal, sitting round doing nothing. Steve knew this was a false hope, but he could always dream. 

Steve figured he must have dozed off for a while because he was awoken by the sound of Tony saying "This is boring! Lets play a game"

By the time Steve was fully aware of the surroundings Tony had managed to convince everyone except Natasha to play, even himself apparently. "Come on Nat" Tony begged "it'll be fuunn" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Fine, if its only to shut you up"  
Steve loved the smile Tony gave her back. It was equal parts joyful and mischievous. It lit up his face, and Steve fell in love all over again every time.  
With everything that had been going on Steve rarely got to see these parts of Tony. The happy, excited parts. The parts that tinkered with the suits because he loved engineering. The parts that didn't spend weeks on end in a lab because he felt happy for once. Steve was happy just to watch Tony on days like these.

'So Tony' Bruce asked, " Do you have a game you actually want to play"  
Tony paused for a second "well no, not really" Natasha threw a pillow at his head. "Fine fine fine" Tony grumbled "what about truth or dare"  
After much arguing, it was decided that truth or dare was probably the best option, mainly because it was the only one Tony could come up with that didn't directly involve drinking.

"So" Tony said, eyeing the other avengers gleefully. "Who's going first"   
"It was your idea Tony" said Clint "I vote you go first" The others where all in agreement.   
Tony shifted on the couch till he was look at Steve  
"So" he grinned "Truth or Dare"   
"Dare" replied Steve. He was pretty sure no matter what dare Tony came up with it would be better than truth.   
"Sing a two minutes song about me"   
Steve just stared at Tony for a second  
"Oh and make it to the tune of the spiderman theme song"   
Steve paused for a second.   
"Uhm ok'  
"Iron man Iron man  
Flies around in an oversized can  
Can he fight?  
Pretty well  
I think he is pretty swell  
Tony Stark is Ironn maaann"  
"an oversized can" Tony tries to say indignantly, but the goofy smile on his face betrays him.   
Steve relaxes a bit. Perhaps this won't be so bad. 

Several hours later and Steve has been proven very very wrong. At some point a couple hours ago Tony started daring people to take shots. Thor had brought out asgardian liquor and now, Clint had passed out, Natasha had dragged him off back to his room, Bruce had fallen asleep on the couch. Tony and Thor seemed to be trying to out dare each other and Loki appeared to be observing. Probably enjoying the sight of his brother making such a fool out of himself. 

Well Tony and Thor were on the floor now. laughing at something Tony had tried to say. Steve decided that it might be a good idea to call it a night now.

**Author's Note:**

> Interaction is always appreciated. :)


End file.
